1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a mobile terminal, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
An in-vehicle display device, which displays user-entered posting information, is known wherein the in-vehicle display device displays map data on which posting information is displayed at a position that is identified based on position information indicating the entry position of the posting information (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-247831 (JP 2011-247831 A)).
Incidentally, this type of posting information is useful when the position information on the posting information is accurate.